In Which Sakura Discovers the Power of Music
by Hugs Lee 13
Summary: Sakura turns back time with help from me in order to convince Sasuke to remain in Konoha with a series of songs. Will she convince him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Hugs Lee 13 again! For those of you who are loyal fans (about three of you that is...), you are probably very upset that I haven't updated IWWFTWATO in a while. Sorry, I'm still slightly stuck, but I'm almost out. In the meantime, I decided to start on some of my other story ideas. That might help me think...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Sakura, or Sasuke, or Lee, or Kiba, or Gaara, or Neji, or Tenten, or Shino, or..._

Chapter One

Who needs a Flux-Capacitor?

One day Hugs Lee 13 was bopping around Konoha listening to her iPOD. She was quite enjoying herself, when suddenly she heard someone crying.

"What could that be, I wonder?" she said to herself.

The sound seemed to be coming from a bench near the road. She quietly crept around the bench and peeked over the back. Lying on the bench sobbing as if the world was ending, was Haruno Sakura. She was curled up into a ball, and judging by the state of her clothes, she had been lying there all night.

"O-hayo!" said Hugs Lee.

Sakura looked up at her with watery eyes, then screamed.

"Nice to meet you too..." Hugs muttered as she rubbed her ear.

"W-w-what do you want? P-p-please don't hurt me!" Sakura looked to be scared out of her wits.

"And why would I want to hurt you? You look pretty miserable."

"Well, for one thing you're dressed like a cat, not to mention that I've never seen you in Konoha before and you aren't wearing the leaf headband. That must mean that you're a stranger, and usually in hidden villages strangers are a bad thing."

"Are all ninjas this paranoid? Why the heck would I want to kill you?"

"I don't know," Sakura sighed as she lay back down on the bench, "But could you kill me? I'm too depressed to keep on living."

Hugs Lee looked at her for a moment. "Okay then..." Then she remembered. "Oh yeah, Sasuke left the village to go to the Emo Farm last night! Oh-"

She was cut off in mid-sentence by Sakura's wail of despair. "H-h-he's gone! He left! He doesn't love me and he's never going to come back!"

Hugs sat down on the bench and awkwardly tried to comfort Sakura. "It's going to be okay... Everything will be all right..."

"You mean he's coming back?" exclaimed Sakura happily.

"No, I mean you're much better off without him"

Sakura stared in shock for a moment, then screamed "_No I'm not!!!! I love him!!! I'll die if he doesn't come back!!!"_

Hugs sighed. "My point is, he isn't coming back. Not of his own free will anyways."

Sakura brightened again. "So I have to convince him to come back!"

Hugs rolled her eyes and took on a patronizing tone. "You aren't listening to me. He'll come back if you just ignore him. Eventually Kishi is going to bring him back to Konoha for some ultimate showdown. Just wait. ' Leave him alone and he'll come home, wagging his tail behind him.'"

"Sasuke has a tail?"

"You aren't listening to me. I was merely quoting-"

Sakura interrupted again. "Wait, you have a tail! That must mean that you're some kind of fairy godmother who's going to help me bring Sasuke back!"

"Again, hearing but not listening. Sasuke isn't coming back. I'm just wearing the ears and tail because-"

"Oh great Fairy! "

"That's Faerie. If you're going to be delusional you might as well spell it right!"

"Oh great Faerie! Please tell me how to win back Sasuke's heart and return him to our village!"

"_Why aren't you listening to me_???" screamed Hugs Lee.

"Could you please just help me...?" whispered Sakura quietly.

Hugs sighed once again. It did hurt to have your heart broken. "Fine... We'll use the Power of Music."

Sakura looked up suspiciously. "Is that like the Power of Youth?"

"Sort of... They are related beliefs."

"I don't know... I don't want some spandexed weirdo getting involved with me and Sasuke."

_"LEE IS NOT A SPANDEXED WEIRDO!!!! HE SAVED YOUR LIFE!!!! YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL TO HIM YOU LITTLE SNOT!!!!"_

"I was talking about Gai..." Sakura was cowering on the bench.

"True, he is rather strange. Fine, I will help you with Sasuke on one condition."

"What?"

"You play by my rules."

Sakura weighed the decision in her head for a moment then decided. "Deal!"

Hugs Lee smiled a crooked smile. "Alright, here is how it's going to go. I will turn back time using my narrator powers to when Sasuke left last night. However, there will be one major change. Instead of you waiting for him alone, there will be you, plus a professional stage and a band. You will have to convince him not to leave by using songs. Anyone is allowed to watch and anyone is allowed to sing. However, no unrelated songs will be allowed. We aren't going to let Chouji sing "The Cookie Song" just for the hell of it. There will be a total of thirteen songs sung, no more, no less."

"Why thirteen? Is that how old you are?"

Hugs Lee tried to keep from yelling this time. "No," she hissed, "I happen to be older than you. My name is Hugs Lee _13_. It's only appropriate that you sing thirteen songs."

"Oh! So you're one of those psychopaths who is completely obsessed with a certain number! Shouldn't you be out murdering people or something?"

Hugs lost it. "_THAT ONLY HAPPENES IN MOVIES!!! YOU WILL NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!!! THIRTEEN SONGS!!! NO BUTS ABOUT IT!!!!"_

"Yes ma'am." Sakura whispered quickly.

"Anyways," hissed Hugs s she tried to compose herself again. "All audience members, including Bird Head, are allowed to leave at any point of the program. You may not force anyone to stay or go."

"Gomenasai, but I thought the point was to make Sasuke stay."

"You can't force him to do anything. You can only influence his decision with the songs that you sing."

"Okay..."

"Alright then! You need to go start working on your song line up! I'll see you tonight!"

"I thought it was yesterday night."

"_YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!"_

"Sorry!" yelled Sakura, but Hugs Lee 13 had already disappeared in a puff of youthful green smoke.

"Well, I guess I'd better get started!"

And so began Sakura's discovery of the power of music.

**Wahoo! That was fun! Now then, I need you guys to all review! If you have song suggestions, go ahead and tell me. They might make it into the concert, they might not, but I would appreciate suggestions! Also, help wanted! Tell me if you play an instrument and I could put you into the band! I already am a guitarist, but I need a bass, keyboard or piano, drums, xylophones, castanets, whatever instruments you have to offer! I would appreciate your help! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Gomen !

**Hello everyone! How are you? I myself am fine… Anyways, I thought you should know a) I'm not dead, b) I will be back, and c) don't hold your breaths. High school is harder than expected…. So, I will be back, I promise! I can't stop thinking of mew plot ideas (especially or IWWFTWATO), but I don't actually have time to write them down. So, thank you to everyone who has reviewed all of my stories thus far. Maybe I'll be back after home coming….**


End file.
